Met (Classic series)
The Met is a recurring enemy from the Mega Man series that has an indestructible hard hat. The original Mega Man series has the greatest variety of Mets, which are shown in the list below: Metall The , often called "Met", is an industrial robot that appears in Guts Man's stage. It sits on the floor hidden in its indestructible helmet, and when someone gets close it lifts its helmet and shoots three diverging bullets. They also appear in Mega Man: Powered Up. On Easy mode, Mets only shoot a single bullet forward. Strangely, the bullet that is shot diagonally down is never seen in the game, as it always hits the piece of land the Met is sitting on. Comically, Mets can be flipped over onto their helmets by hitting them with a Proto Strike, with a second level charge shot, detonating a Hyper Bomb next to them or hitting them with the Oil Slider. The Met will then continue to rock about on its helmet, where you can easily shoot it or leave it to its own devices. In Mega Man: The Wily Wars, they appear in both the 1st and 3rd Wily Tower Stages, and some can be summoned by Hyper Storm H. This variant reappears in Mega Man 9 as Metall β. The Metall in Mega Man 11 has the same name and similar behavior. Neo Metall The is an upgrade of the Met from Mega Man 2. It now has feet and can walk. They appear in Crash Man's Stage and Wily Stage 4. They also appear in Episode 1 of Super Adventure Rockman, coming up right after the Rembakuns. Metall DX The is an upgraded version of the Met that appears in Mega Man 3. Most of the Metall DX act similar to the Neo Metalls from Mega Man 2, but there are some that have retractable propellers in their head that allow them to fly. They fly up to Mega Man and shoot three bullets down on him. The Heli Metall from Mega Man 7 is similar to this Met. In Mega Man 3, they are found in Needle Man's stage, Hard Man's stage and Top Man's stage. They also appear in both Buster Rod G's Stage and the 3rd Wily Tower Stage in Mega Man: The Wily Wars . Giant Metall The is a sub-boss from Mega Man 3 that can shoot giant bullets and throw out three regular Mets. It can only be damaged on the red "+" mark on its helmet. Search Snake and Hard Knuckle are the weapons that cause most damage to it, but they are not easy to use against it. Two Giant Metalls appear in the Doc Robot Needle Man stage, but if one looks closely in Needle Man's proper stage (before the Doc Robot reprise), one can see the helmets under the platforms. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Giant Metall. Metall EX is the name used for all three types of Mets in Mega Man 4 (walk, jump, and spin), but the spinning Met is also known as in RockBoard. The first two Met versions act similar to typical Mets, walking or jumping after shooting, but the Metall Dance does a sort of ballet spin that shoots three shots in a row, straight out. It takes three normal shots or one charge shot from the Mega Buster to take a Metall Dance down. They are found in Dust Man's stage, Drill Man's stage and the first section of Wily Castle. In addition, the jumping Met and Metall Dance appear in Mega Man III, again in Dust Man and Drill Man's stages, as well as the final Wily Station. Metall Swim is a Met equipped with flippers and a snorkel that appears in Mega Man 4, Mega Man 5, Mega Man III, and Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise. There are deluxe versions of them in Mega Man 7 called Swim Metall DX. Metall Daddy is a boss from Mega Man 4. Space Metall The is a type of Met equipped with jet packs to chase enemies. Because of this, Space Metalls are unable to shoot and hide into their helmets. They appear in Star Man's Stage in both Mega Man 5 and Mega Man for the Game Gear. Metall Mommy explode and give off three Baby Metalls when shot. Found mainly in Stone Man's stage (in Mega Man 5, Mega Man IV ''and Mega Man on the Game Gear), but they also appear in the second Wily stage. Gravity Hold can easily defeat them; it will cause Metall Mommy to explode, and then the Baby Metalls will immediately fly off the top of the screen afterwards. There are similar enemies in Mega Man ZX'' called Remettaurs. Baby Metall is the name of the small Mets with pacifiers released by a Metall Mommy. Metall K1000 are Mets that ride locomotives. They, like all Mets, can only be hit when their eyes are open, but they also shoot and "toot" and charge toward Mega Man. The safest place is just above or just below them. Very appropriately, they are located in Charge Man's train level, but also in the second level of Proto Man's Castle. The name may be a pun: sen is Japanese for "line/rail" as well as the number 1000. Keisen is Japanese for "track." Kilo is also Latin for 1000 and frequently abbreviated to K, so from keisen we can derive K1000. Metall Cannon The is a cannon with a Met operating it. The cannon fires large projectiles, and the operating Met can only be hurt when it pops its face out. They appear in Mega Man 5, Mega Man IV, and Mega Man for Game Gear. "Giant Met Cannon" This unnamed Met, nicknamed "Giant Met Cannon", is basically a giant version of the Metall Cannon that appears twice as a sub-boss in the Wily Battleship in Mega Man IV. Metall Sniper is one of the Mets of the Stardroids from Mega Man V, and it has a gun on its helmet (unlike the previous ones, which basically shoot when they rise, and the player does not see where it shoots from). There is a similar enemy called Fukuhorn. Hell Metall DX is a shielded Met from Mega Man V. When shot, the lower treads part of it explodes and the Met falls to the ground, still hiding behind its shield. Metall Potton The dispenses two types of Mets. It has a whole array of them stashed under a dome and drops them out one by one. Metall Pottons appear in Tomahawk Man's stage as a sub-boss and in the final section of Wily Castle. This Met makes a cameo in a stage in Marvel vs. Capcom. Metonger Z is the boss from the third stage of Mr. X's Castle in Mega Man 6. Metall FX is a new model from the Metall series used by Dr. Wily in his robot army in Mega Man 7 and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Its performance was highly improved compared to previous models.Rockman & Rockman X Himitsu Daihyakka In Mega Man 7, these Mets appear in the Opening Stage, Junk Man's stage, and the third Wily Castle stage. The Mets of the Mega Man Zero series, Metall RW, seem to be based on this Met, but they only shoot one bullet instead of three at once. They were also going to reappear in Mega Man: The Power Battle, but were cut from the game. Heli Metall is a flying Metall that appeared in Mega Man 7 and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Swim Metall DX is a deluxe version of the Metall Swim that appears in Mega Man 7. Metall SV The is the Met in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass. In Mega Man 8, these versions of Mets spend most of the time defending. When they are not doing so, fire only one shot and march onward. In Mega Man & Bass, they shoot 3 bullets in the standard spread formation and slowly march afterwards. In Mega Man 8, they appear in the opening stage, Tengu Man's stage, Clown Man's stage, Astro Man's stage, Search Man's stage, Frost Man's stage, Aqua Man's stage, and the third stage of Wily Tower. In Mega Man & Bass, they appear in the opening Robot Museum stage, Tengu Man's stage, Astro Man's stage, Dynamo Man's stage, Cold Man's stage, Ground Man's stage, and the third stage of King Castle. In Mega Man 8, they have a cameo in Frost Man's stage. They're created on tower by neon lights. Fire Metall The are Mets dressed up as Fire Man. In Mega Man 8, they first appear in Grenade Man's stage, and they tend to be the ones who set ablaze the big boxes of dynamite in the second half of said stage. They also appear in Sword Man's stage and the first stage of Dr. Wily's castle, after the conclusion of the sledding portion. They can be destroyed in one hit with the Water Balloon. In Mega Man & Bass, they create flame spires and have treads rather than feet. In Mega Man & Bass they appear in the museum stage, Dynamo Man's stage and in the final stages. Metall β The appears in quite a few stages in Mega Man 9, including Tornado Man's stage, Plug Man's stage, Jewel Man's stage, Galaxy Man's stage, and the second through fourth stages of Wily Castle. Its "cousin" is the Camouflametall. It looks and acts exactly like the Met from the first Mega Man game. Black Hole Bomb and Tornado Blow are two of the few weapons in the original series of Mega Man able to kill Mets even when they are hidden under their helmet. Camouflametall , its name being a combination of camouflage and Metall, and often called the fake 1-UP, is encountered in Wily stage 3 and Special Stage in Mega Man 9 and is a very common enemy in Superhero mode. It behaves like an ordinary Met, but is disguised as a 1-UP, and bullets shoot through it to trick players even further. Like a 1-UP, its color depends on the current weapon of Mega Man, and its design even changes in the case of if the player is Proto Man. Neo Metall X is a variety from Mega Man 10 that acts similar to the Neo Metall from Mega Man 2. They appear in Commando Man's stage, Wily Castle 1, Wily Castle 2, Special Stage 1 and Special Stage 2. They also appear in the stages of Blade Man and Nitro Man in Hard Mode. Their indestructable hats cannot be knocked off. Neo Heli Metall is a flying Met from Mega Man 10. They fly in place and stay inside their helmets, appearing at times to attack. They appear in Nitro Man's stage, Wily Castle 3 and Special Stage 2. They also appear in Wily Castle 2 in Hard Mode. Numetall is a slug-like Met from Mega Man 10. They release three destructible balls of sludge that stick on the player, causing them to slip and slide as if they were on ice. The balls can be destroyed when playing as Mega Man by using the Solar Blaze on himself. They appear in Pump Man's stage, Wily Castle 1, Wily Castle 3 and Special Stage 1. On Hard Mode, they also appear in Wily Castle 5 and the effect of the sludge-balls lasts longer. Its name is a combination of Metall and the Japanese word "numetteru", which means "being slippery". They are also better at hiding under their helmet than normal Mets. Metall (Mega Man 11) The Metall in Mega Man 11 acts like the first Metall, hiding under the helmet and rising to fire three projectiles when approached. Besides the updated design, the only big difference about them is that they can be stunned by a charge shot when their helmet is down. They appear in Block Man's stage, Impact Man's stage, and the first two Gear Fortress stages. Metall DM is the normal Met obstacle from Mega Man: Battle & Chase.'' Jumbo Metall F is the giant Met obstacle from Mega Man: Battle & Chase. Cactuspy Cactuspy, known as in Japan and Sabottol in some sources,Mega Man Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.197. Retrieved on June 12, 2011. is a Met wearing a cactus that appears in Mega Man Powered Up. They were designed for desert regions, but unable to bear the heat, they started to wear cacti on their heads to keep cool. They also have poor work ethic and tend to wander off a lot. Cactuspy attack by shooting five thorns in different directions, although on Easy mode they won't shoot at all. Their Japanese name is a combination of the words sabot''en (cactus in Japanese) and Me''tall. These spiky robots can be found in Oil Man's stage. Burning them with Fire Storm will destroy their "hats" and expose them. Others *In the computer games Mega Man and Mega Man 3, the Met's helmet is red, and its health points are higher than other Mets. *If the player chooses the left path after defeating Snake Man in episode 2 of Super Adventure Rockman, Mega Man will find a Met family dining. One of them is probably the Metall Mommy (right) and the other is the Baby Metall (small) from Mega Man 5. Mega Man does not fight them. Both paths leads to the fight against Needle Man, but this scene is skipped if the player takes the right path. *In episode 3 of Super Adventure Rockman, Mega Man finds a Met with arms carrying an Item Box after the defeat of Magnet Man. The Met will get scared and run, leaving the item box behind, and the player has to choose between three options: fight against the Met, get the item box with an Information Card about Ra Thor, or ignore both and continue. If the player chooses to fight it, it will appear without arms and attack by shooting six times while spinning, and hit Mega Man with its head. After its defeat, two medical Mets will appear and carry the Met away with a stretcher. All three options are followed by the fight against Hard Man. Data ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Trophy ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Trophy ''Mega Man 11'' Gallery A robot designed for work on construction sites, where "safety first" is the golden rule. Its helmet is so safe, it can even deflect Mega Buster shots. Location: Block Man's Stage (And Others) Gallery R20Met.png|Front, side, and rear view of a Met. MetCW.jpg|''Rockman Complete Works'' artwork. MettaurCW.jpg|''Rockman Complete Works'' artwork. MMPU Met.gif|A standard Met spitting bullets in Mega Man Powered Up. SFXACMet.png|Met in Street Fighter × All Capcom. BCRArea5.jpg|Cameo in Bionic Commando Rearmed. ArchieMet.jpg|Met in the Mega Man comic. MegaManArchieC001-4.jpg|Metall Potton cameo in the Mega Man comic. Metrice.png|Met with a rice-cooker function in Worlds Collide. ArchieMetScreen.png|Met with a display function in ''Mega Man'' #46. R6Mets.jpg|Metalls in the Rockman 6 manga. R6MetallPotton.png|Metall Potton in the Rockman 6 manga. R8Mets.jpg|Metalls in the Rockman 8 manga. R8FakeGuts.png|Metalls disguised as Guts Man in the Rockman 8 manga. R&FMet.png|Metall in the Rockman & Forte manga. R&FMettonjeppo.png|Metall in the Rockman & Forte manga. R11 Enemies.png|Metalls in the Rockman 11 manga. MegamixMet.png|Metall cameo in Mega Man Megamix. RTDEnemies.png|Metall cameo in Rockman Tanjou Densetsu. SonicC251V.png|A Met hiding under its helmet in fear of Wily's tale. RW2WilyArmy.png|Met Deluxes and Neo Mets in the Rockman World 2 manga. BenBatesMegaManExample.jpg|A Met in Ben Bates' Mega Man picture. Dragalia Lost Metall.png|A Metall in Dragalia Lost Rockman Maniax Postcard.jpg|A Neo Heli Met in the Rockman Maniax Postcard. (In the upper right corner) YoshitakaEnomotoBrightManE-CapcomRockman30thAnniversaryArtbook.jpg|A Met EX in Bright Man's 30th anniversary picture. (Located in the lower left corner) MM25th_anniversary_tribute_art_-_Shigeto_Ikehara.jpg|A Met and a Met Sniper with Fukuhorn's coloration in Shigeto Ikehara's tribute artwork See also * Met (X series) * Mettaur (virus) Trivia Similar to the Rockman 8 manga, Mets disguising themselves as Guts Man were going to appear in Mega Man 10, but the idea was dropped.MM25 Mega Man & Mega Man X Official Complete Works page 366 References Category:Mega Man series enemies Category:Mega Man enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 3 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man 5 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man 10 enemies Category:Mega Man 11 enemies Category:Mega Man & Bass enemies Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man III enemies Category:Mega Man IV enemies Category:Mega Man V enemies Category:Super Adventure Rockman enemies Category:Mega Man (Game Gear) enemies Category:Sub-bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Enemies with Minis